


Good morning!

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:Daveed and Rafael wakes you up in a special way.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Good morning!

Sleep.

All you wanted was to sleep.

You had been so tired the night before that you crashed as soon you got home, and now you just wanted more sleep.

But someone was doing their best to wake you and you didn’t appreciate their efforts.

With a groan, you swatted your hand, trying to get them to go away. Instead of complying, however, they doubled their efforts, whispering to you as someone else did something between your legs.

“Mmmm…,” you moaned softly.

That actually felt pretty good. You pressed your hips down seeking more and felt something press against your clit.

“Ooooh,” you sighed, the furrow between your brow dissipating into an expression of enjoyment.

“You like that, baby girl?” A soft voice asked you, their breath hitting your ear.

You mewled back a reply that earned you a chuckle before you felt wet warmth envelope a nipple making you arch up with a gasp.

“Fuuuck,” you purred, one hand blindly reaching down and finding a handful of soft hair.

“Come on sweetheart, open those pretty eyes for us,” a husky voice coaxed.

You whined but slowly did as asked, rubbing your eyes to try and wake up a bit faster.

“What…? Rafa...wanna sleep,” you whined, even as his grinning face greeted you.

Looking down your body you saw Daveed between your legs. He wasn’t looking at you, instead focusing his attention on your clit which he was currently lapping. When he noticed you watching him, the rapper pressed his lips around the little nub and sucked making you squeak loudly.

“It’s almost noon, love,” Rafael told you, laughing softly as he squeezed your breast.

“So…?” You retorted, head falling back against the pillow as your hands buried themselves in Daveed’s thick hair, keeping him in place.

You could already feel yourself getting wet, arousal making you yearn for something to fill you up inside. Rafael was propped up beside you on one arm, the other hand trailing up and down your torso gently making you shiver. He was fully undressed, as were you, and he bent down to give you a loving kiss.

His tongue glided along your lips and then dipped into your mouth. You sucked gently and felt him grin, his hand cupping your cheek as he deepened the kiss. Between Daveed and Rafael, you were in heaven, still a bit sleep-hazy and enveloped in warm, loving caresses.

As the blond rapper pulled away, he made a clicking noise with his tongue and glanced over to Daveed.

“Come on up, baby boy, give our Y/N a kiss,” he ordered, voice becoming more authoritative than it had been when he spoke to you.

Your eyes widened as the older man pushed himself up and you suddenly realized he was wearing a metal collar around his throat. His eyes were downcast and he looked embarrassed, but he crawled up to loom over you, biting his lip nervously.

“D-Daveed?” You asked hesitantly, unsure of what was happening.

“I said give her a kiss, baby boy,” Rafael urged the other man.

Daveed bent down and pressed your lips together. You were still a bit confused but went along, eyes slipping shut as you kissed back eagerly. Your arms went around the man’s neck and pulled him close, feeling the cool collar press against you. It was a new one, larger than yours to accommodate his neck and you wondered when the men had bought it. Daveed pressed his hips down and you felt his hard cock trapped between your stomachs making you groan in appreciation.

“Rafa, what’s going on?” You asked, pulling back with a huff.

Daveed whined and tried to kiss you again but you tucked his head under your chin, petting his hair when he grumbled, to give you a chance to get some answers.

Rafael trailed a hand along Daveed’s back and you felt him shudder.

“We’re playing a game,” the younger man smirked, “How well can Daveed take orders.”

Laughing, you hugged the curly-haired rapper close, snuggling him adoringly.

“Oh? What’re the parameters”

Rafael snickered, “Simple, really. He does everything I tell him to without coming for an hour, and in return…,” the man’s eyes turned on you, sharp and piercing with just a hint of a warning, “I promised him he’d get to do whatever he wanted to our little slutty pet afterwards.”

Your eyes widened as heat flared in you. Ever since Daveed revealed his desire to submit most of the bedroom activities has been focused on discovering what he liked, his limits, things he was comfortable with. While you enjoyed it immensely, it had also been a while since you got to be fully dommed by both of the men. Rafael’s eyes gleamed and it was clear he knew exactly the effect his words had on you as he brushed his fingers through your hair, then gripped it at the base and yanked.

“Any complaints?” The blond man asked.

“N-no, sir,” you replied, trying not to smile too much.

Daveed was clearly tired of being ignored as suddenly you felt teeth grip one of your nipples fiercely.

“OW!” You yelped, trying to push the man away instinctively.

The older rapper growled but refused to budge, clamping his jaw around the sensitive bud even tighter.

“Daveed! S-stop! That hurts,” you whined, hands pulling on his hair.

He didn’t give in and kept tugging, the stinging pain making you whimper although it set a thrill of arousal through you at the same time.

Suddenly Daveed released you and he jerked up with a yelp. His eyes were wide in shock as his entire body went rigid. You gulped a few lungfuls of air to re-orient yourself before peeking around the man to find Rafael smirking. He had shuffled a bit down the bed, sitting next to Daveed’s hips and it looked like his hands were doing something.

“Wha?” You asked in confusion.

“No worries, pet,” the younger man reassured you, “Our baby boy’s just got a nice, big plug in him to keep him wide open for us.”

Your eyes snapped open and you felt almost giddy as you scooted out from below Daveed and crawled towards Rafael.

“What? You have him plugged? Let me see!” You crowed.

Daveed groaned, chest dropping to the bed as Rafael kept toying with the plug. You laughed as the toy came into sight, it was one of the metal ones with a bright blue jewel on the base and Rafael was pulling it out then pushing it back in.

“Holy fuck, Rafa,” you breathed, “That’s gorgeous.”

You ran a hand over Daveed’s raised hips and couldn’t help reaching around to stroke his cock. It was hard, the head wet with pre-cum, so you used it as lube to give him a few solid pumps. The older man moaned and pressed back, so you indulged him and kept your hand moving, although not nearly fast enough to bring him relief.

“Careful, baby, remember the rules. You come before the hour’s up, you don’t get your reward,” Rafael warned when he noticed Daveed getting a little too enthusiastic.

You chuckled and looked over to the clock, “How long does he have to go?”

“About 30 minutes, he’s been doing good so far. Haven’t you, sweetheart? You’ve been such a good boy,” Rafael praised.

“Y-yes sir...thank you sir,” Daveed answered, his voice quivering.

“Can I suck him?” You asked excitedly, wanting to see how much the older man could take.

Rafael gave you a look as Daveed whined loudly in protest, “You trying to make him lose the game?”

“What? Me? Purposely sabotage our Daveed? Never,” you snarked, “I just think he’s got a really nice dick and I want to taste.”

Rafael laughed and made a sweeping motion with his hand, “Well then, be my guest.”

“That’s not fair!” Daveed protested, “She’s...she’s going to make me come!”

“Hey!” You scolded sternly, giving him a swat to the side, “It’s Rafa’s game and he said I can suck you.”

You laid down on your back and scooted in under Daveed from the side, wriggling around until your mouth was in the perfect position to take his cock. Rafael waited until you were in position then nudged his boyfriend to lower his hips until the tip of the hard length brushed your lips. Lapping at it eagerly, you mewled in appreciation, stretching up a little to take the entire head and gave it a hard suck.

“Fuck!!” Daveed squeaked, his hips suddenly driving down and shoving his cock all the way into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat.

You gagged a bit at the unexpected thrust, suddenly tearing up but enthusiastically rubbing your tongue along the member and doing your best to accommodate.

Daveed groaned and couldn’t help his hips from thrusting, “Dammit Y/N,” he whimpered but was answered with a hard smack to his ass.

“Now, now, that’s no way to speak to our pretty kitten. She’s trying so hard,” Rafael reprimanded, “Thank her for making you feel good, baby boy.”

You couldn’t see the older rapper’s face but you could imagine him gritting his teeth as he ground out a throaty, ‘thank you’.

Rafael crawled around until he was kneeling in front of Daveed and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. The man’s eyes were hazy as he was torn between indulging in the pleasure or holding back on his orgasm. The blond rapper stroked his thumb over his boyfriend’s lips and coaxed them to part, bending down to kiss him heatedly.

You concentrated on regulating your breathing, taking a sharp breath every time Daveed pulled back enough for you to breathe. The salty pre-cum coated your tongue and you could tell if you kept this up it wouldn’t be long before Daveed hit his climax. Reaching between his legs, you felt around until your fingers grabbed onto the base of the plug, still buried inside your boyfriend. With fiendish glee, you pulled it out, then pressed it back in, hearing the man almost sob at the double attack.

“P-please, sir...please...make her stop,” Daveed begged against Rafael’s lips, looking desperate.

He wanted to be good, to win the game, but it was so hard with you doing everything you could to stack the odds against him.

Rafael tsked and shook his head, “I think I quite like you like this, honey bee. Desperate, begging, like such a lovely little whore who can’t even control himself.”

You almost snickered listening to the taunts, feeling a sense of vindication that Daveed now had to go through what they put you through so regularly. Doubling down on your efforts, you alternated between sucking on the man’s cock and his balls, changing up your rhythm so he could never predict what he was in for.

Daveed’s begging ceased and all you could hear was muffled sobs. His body swayed back and forth and you suddenly realised that Rafael had his cock in Daveed’s mouth. The younger man was face fucking his boyfriend and you wanted to pout since you couldn’t see it.

Both of you worked the man over, always keeping him on edge but never giving him enough to orgasm. You could feel him shaking between the stimulations and also his crying. It was thrilling to have the man so powerless, his walls completely down and utterly vulnerable. Once in a while, you heard Rafael's voice cooing praises and encouragement followed by a shudder of pleasure through Daveed’s body.

Suddenly, a loud ringing interrupted everything. You jumped and quickly shuffled out, sitting up to look around.

Rafael picked up his phone from the bedside table and shut the alarm off, holding the screen so you could see.

“Hour’s up. Looks like our baby boy made it,” he chuckled.

Daveed flopped over on the bed in exhaustion, face a mess of tears. He was still shaking and his cock looked painfully hard between his legs.

Rafael turned to his boyfriend with a little smirk, “All right, Diggs. As promised, you can do whatever you want with this sadistic little bitch.”

“Hey!” You protested before Daveed’s body slammed into you.

The force of the impact threw you back on the bed and you heard the man growl, mouth right next to your ear.

“Little...fucking...cunt,” he whispered, “That was some stunt you pulled.”

You mewled, eyes wide at the sudden change in Daveed’s demeanour, “I-I’m sorry!!”

He grabbed your wrists and pressed them to the bed roughly until you were whimpering, “You’re gonna pay for that, kitten.”

Heat flooded through you at the threat. Daveed pulled you up and threw you to Rafael who caught you in his arms.

“We’re double-teaming her, Rafa,” Daveed said, “You take her pussy, I’m taking that tight little ass.”

Rafael’s eyes lit up in excitement while you whined and tried to pull away.

“What? But Rafa didn’t win the game!”

A sharp slap on your ass made you squeak as the blond man gripped your chin and made you meet his eyes, “Watch your mouth, cunt. I don’t recall giving you permission to use my name.”

He laid back on the bed and pulled you on top. Without any further preparation, the blond rapper thrusted up and pushed his cock into you easily.

“Oooh!” You moaned, practically melting on top of him. Something cold dripped over your rear and you felt two fingers press into your ass, the ring of tight muscles quivering at the intrusion.

“This is all you’re getting, pet, hope you’re ready,” Daveed warned as he thrusted the fingers in and out a few times.

The older man gathered your wrists behind your back and held you in place as his cock pressed slowly into you. The stretch stung since you weren’t fully prepped and you groaned loudly, trying not to jerk away.

Rafael cupped your jaw and watched you carefully, “Color?” he asked quietly.

“G-green,” you replied, even as you hissed in pain.

Daveed bottomed out and you panted in relief, taking a moment to gather yourself. Since the older rapper was holding your wrists, you had to rely on the men to keep you balanced as they slowly began to move. It was a precarious position and a few times you felt like you were going to fall, but both of your boyfriends kept an eye on you to keep you steady.

Rafael groaned as his cock slid fast and easily in and out of your pussy, the position causing him to press tightly against your clit at the same time. Daveed’s thrusts were powerful and unrelenting as he took full advantage of his position, slamming into you so hard you were sure the bed might break.

“Oooh...fuck, fuck...bloody...hell,” you cursed, eyes fluttering at the overwhelming sensations.

They settled into a practised rhythm, one pushing in as the other withdrew, always ensuring you were filled. You couldn’t manage much more than moans and mewls as they fucked you hard and fast, not giving you a chance to pause at all.

“Dirty, filthy, litte, cunt,” Daveed gasped, “Teach, you, a, lesson!”

You whined and buried your face against Rafael’s chest, “I-I’m sorry!” You cried, “I didn’t...didn’t mean...aah...to!!”

Daveed only gripped your wrists tighter as his hips pushed you forward so hard you almost fell. He gasped and you felt him shudder as his long-held orgasm finally found its release. Leaning down, he sunk his teeth into your shoulder and you screamed, back arching at the sudden pain. Your muscles tensed and Rafael groaned in response, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against himself so he could grind up into you.

The older man pulled out but he didn’t move away. He pressed three fingers into your dripping hole and scooped out some of his own cum. Pressing the digits to your mouth, he yanked your head back with his other hand.

“Suck,” he commanded.

You sobbed but obeyed, opening your mouth so he could push his fingers in. The cum was bitter and you grimaced at the taste but licked obediently until it was all gone. Rafael grabbed you and rolled, switching your positions so that he was on top. He pushed your legs further apart and focused on fucking you as Daveed toyed with your nipples, tugging, flicking, pinching until he had you squirming from oversensitivity.

“P-please, please, please,” you begged.

“Please what slut?” Rafael asked, eyes gleaming.

“Wanna...wanna come,” you gasped.

Daveed reached down and managed to get your clit between his thumb and index finger. He pinched hard mercilessly and you squealed in agony, slick flooding out of you as your climax hit. Rafael fucked you through it until you were a whimpering mess before he pulled out, cock still hard. He turned to Daveed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hair, pressing his face to his cock.

“Suck,” he ordered, an echo of the command Daveed had given you earlier.

The older man didn’t hesitate and opened his mouth. Rafael pushed in and it only took a few thrusts before he came, pumping Daveed’s mouth full of the salty bitterness.

You watched hazily, floating on your afterglow and feeling sore but satisfied. The men fell beside you, panting like they had just run a marathon. Daveed snuggled up to you immediately, clinging like an octopus while Rafael stretched out on his side of the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

Wrapping your arms around Daveed, you kissed his hair and toyed with the collar still around his neck.

Rafael sat up and scooted down. He nudged Daveed’s legs open and was about to pull the plug out when the older man stopped him.

“Just...leave it in for a bit longer,” he hummed.

You giggled and cradled Daveed’s head, “You like the feeling of it, love?”

He nodded, fingering the bite mark he had left on your shoulder, “It’s...it’s a nice distraction.”

“Should plug Y/N too,” Rafael commented, tapping you on the hip, “You’re dripping and making a mess.”

You mewled and stuck your tongue out at him, “Bite me, Casal.”

The younger man laughed and draped himself around you on the other side, kissing your cheek.

“Later. Give me some time to recover.”

Daveed snickered and stretched forward for a kiss which Rafael gave happily.

You looked over to the bedside table and groaned, “Fuck...it’s already the afternoon…”

“You’re the one who slept in,” Rafael pointed out.

“Is this how I’m going to get woken up every time I sleep in?” You inquired, “How did you guys get into this...game, anyway?”

The men smirked at each other, “Oh, you know...someone has an interesting dream, wakes up, has ideas, blah blah,” Daveed replied, “I got woken up by Rafa sucking my cock.”

You laughed and pulled both of your boys close, “Here’s to many, many, many more interesting dreams in the near future.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

As someone who hates waking up, this would make it so much better *-* Thanks for reading!!  Comments/kudos quench my thirst~

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 

 


End file.
